A Nice way to Ruin a Good Thing
by xEternal Wingx
Summary: It was a normal day for the memebers of Organization XIII, until Saïx showed up. Theres deffinatly something different with him...Rated for language, and yaoi references.


Disclaimer- I do not own Squall or Saïx or any of the people from the Organization. Or KH in general. So…pity party for me!

XXXX

#It was a normal day in the Organization's 'main base'. The Castle was quiet, save for the small noises made my the Organization members occupying themselves.

Demyx was playing his sitar in the hallway, making anyone who walked by soaked. Larxene sat around in the living room flicking little pieces of paper at the Television while Lexaeus was trying to watch it.. Axel and Roxas were having an 'all you can eat' contest in the kitchen, with Luxord and Marluxia watching them. Luxord had his money on Axel winning. Xemnas was in his room…doing whatever it was that he did. Vexen was down in his lab, mixing chemicals and more science nonsense, or maybe just talking to himself. No one was ever sure. Xigbar and Xaldin were having a staring contest, which also took place in the kitchen. Luxord was betting his money on Xaldin because he had one more eye then Xigbar. Zexion who had nothing to do, or nothing to train with, he decided to wander around the castle finding out what everyone else was up to.

In sort, everyone was bored out of their skulls. No one knew where Saïx was, and no one really cared. Saïx was always the grumpy happy-mood-destroying Nobody.

Demyx looked up when he heard the familiar noise of a portal appearing. He stopped playing his sitar, when Saïx stepped out. Demyx's eyes widened. He dropped his sitar on the floor with a bang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Did you hear that?" Xigbar asked looking up towards the door.

"HA I win!" Xaldin announced.

"Damn…"

"Pay up Marluxia." Luxord demanded holding out his hand. Marluxia mumbled a few curses and placed the munny into Luxord's expecting hand.

"I give…." Roxas hiccupped and fell out of his chair.

"HA! Pay up AGAIN Marluxia!" Cursing some more he placed another huge chunk of munny in Luxord's hand. The kitchen door flew open, hitting the wall and causing a picture of the castle to fall off the wall.

"Demyx! What the hell is wrong with you?" Xigbar yelled.

"I-its Saïx!" He stuttered.

"He's back? Damn. Oh well." Xaldin sighed

"N-no! That's not what's wrong!" The sitar player said, shaking slightly. "H-he, Saïx is-"

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!" The newer shout was obviously, Zexion. Who had just appeared in the kitchen only seconds after screaming.

"You saw Saïx?" Demyx asked. Zexion nodded.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Axel demanded, a little annoyed with the fact that both Demyx and Zexion were freaked out about something.

"Yeah, this is getting annoying. Tell us." Roxas complained

"Well--" Zexion begun in his normal monotone voice, but like Demyx was interrupted when Larxene and Lexaeus appeared in the kitchen in front of them.

The Nobodies that had just entered to room were breathing rather fast. "S-Saïx…." Lexaeus begun.

"Don't speak that name!" Larxene said putting a hand over his mouth.

"Ok! I was already pissed off cause I just lost a lot of munny to Luxord and this is just annoying! Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on!" yelled Marluxia.

"Wait, where's Vexen and Xemnas?" Luxord asked

"Xemnas is in his office and Vexen's in the Lab." Zexion answered quickly in fear of someone else interrupting him. .

"Ok-" Before Larxene could continue, the door opened and Saïx entered to room.

"Nice day isn't it?" He asked. He had a huge grin plastered on his face as he marched over to the refrigerator and pulled out a drink. Everyone's jaw's dropped. Was Saïx _smiling_? "Why's everyone in the kitchen? Is it someone's birthday?"

"N-no." Luxord started until Axel decided to be brave.

"What is WRONG with you!" Axel yelled.

Smiling even more Saïx asked. "What ever do you mean?"

"Your acting….nice." Roxas said.

Saïx chuckled. "Is that a problem? Because I am very sorry if it is."

"Ok cut it out. Your freaking everyone out." Demyx said.

Saïx chuckled again. "I'm so very sorry my dear Demyx. Will you play your charming Sitar? I do love your music." Demyx fainted.

"TO THE BUNKER!" Axel shouted. "Marluxia, Luxord you get Demyx! Everyone else LETS GO!" and everyone left the kitchen in a second. Saïx, although still smiling, had a twitch in his eye.

xXx

Vexen was down in his lab, hunched over some massive book and talking to himself. When the door to his lab burst open and ten of the organization members ran in. Marluxia and Luxord carrying Demyx. Taking off his reading glasses, he approached the shaking group. "What's wrong?"

"Saïx!" The group minus Demyx said.

"Oh." Vexen looked concerned for a moment. "What's wrong with Demyx?"

"Well, Saïx complemented his music and it was just too much." Roxas said. Vexen nodded.

"Does Xemnas know about this?" The group shook their heads 'no'. "Ok, well, it cant be that bad."

"OH! Its bad Vexen!" Larxene began. "He was _smiling_!"

"He laughed Vexen! _Laughed_." Lexaeus said his arms flailing in the air.

"He was literally marching down the halls!" Zexion added, somehow still in monotone.

Demyx groaned. "Are we all talking about why Saïx is crazy?" The Organization nodded. "Well, when he came back to the Castle. He was whistling." Everyone gasped like it was some unspeakable horror.

"Marluxia, is any of your 'special plant' missing?" Vexen asked.

"No. Its all there." Marluxia said, nodding in his certainty.

"Vexen! I have a question. What is a good present for someone who likes lions and leather?" Saïx asked from the doorway. "OH! Hey! Everyone's down here!" Saïx slid down the railing "Hey guys!"

"What the hell is wrong with you man!" Vexen yelled, opened a portal and lead everyone out of his lab.

Saïx laughed. "That group. They are so weird." Before his upper lip gave a violent twitch.

xXx

Xemnas was, again, starring at Kingdom Hearts. When a large 'pop' noise and the sound of many stepping out of a single portal, caused him to turn around. He scanned the group. Everyone but Saïx. "Ok, What's going on?"

"It's Saïx!" Xigbar shouted

"He's _HAPPY_!" Xaldin said. Summing up what everyone else was going to say.

"What?" Xemnas asked. Shaking his head he sat down at his desk and turned the intercom on. "Saïx, Saïx, if your still in the Castle please come to my office." Xemnas said and turned it off. Xemnas was the only member of the Organization who was able to have an office, because he felt he was special.

This time a smaller 'pop' and Saïx stepped out of the portal. "You wanted to see me, Xemnas? Oh hey look! The whole Organization is here! Hi guys!" He waved enthusiastically.

Xemnas was slightly disturbed by this. "Saïx, take a seat." Saïx quickly sat down in an empty chair in front of his desk. "Good, ok. We all have some questions regarding your…suddenly change of mood."

"Ok! Ask away!" Saïx said.

Zexion stepped forward first. "Why were you marching down the hallway?"

"Because its fun. You should try it sometime." He answered casually.

"Why did you want to get someone a gift?" Vexen asked, remember what Saïx had said

before they fled to Xemnas's room.

"Because. I care for this person deeply."

"Is that person Xemnas?" Xigbar asked. Xemnas scowled at him and Saïx chuckled.

"No silly. Xemnas and I are just friends. This person is not a Nobody, and besides Xemnas doesn't like leather or lions."

"Where were you before you came back to the Castle?" Roxas asked.

"Another world. But it's a secret! My…" Saïx thought of what he was going to call this person. " My lover, told me not to tell you."

Xemnas's jaw dropped. "Your _LOVER_! What about me? What about us!"

"Xemnas, we were never anything. You are just my friend. Same with everyone else in this organization." Xemnas sat down in his chair, and made sobbing noises.

"Ok, uh…What did you do with this person?" Demyx asked.

"We watched the moon. And…other things…" Saïx's smiled widened and he giggled to himself.

"Did you kiss?" Larxene asked, her eyes were glazed over and she had a dreamy look on her face.

"Yes. We did." Saïx said, his eyebrows knit together. He didn't like were this was going.

"Has anyone in the Organization met them before?" Xaldin asked.

Saïx thought. "Well, Demyx might have. He hangs around that world a lot."

"Boy or Girl?" Axel said simply.

"Boy." Saïx's smile widened. The truth was, almost everyone in the Organization was either gay or bi. Axel was with Roxas. Xaldin was with Xigbar. Luxord was with Marluxia. The other members had either decided not to get involved with anyone or, they just didn't care.

Xemnas groaned. "No, no, no!" He sobbed.

Luxord rolled his eyes. "Saïx, what does he look like?"

Saïx laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Lexaeus cleared his throat. "Why does he make you happy. I thought you always said that a Nobody couldn't feel?"

Saïx chuckled. "Of course I said that. We may not actually have the real emotions but we remember them, and remember what its like to feel that way. And about why he makes me happy. Do you really have to ask? Roxas makes Axel happy. Xaldin makes Xigbar happy. At least I think he does…." Saïx drifted off.

Marluxia laughed. "Ok, Saïx, you better answer my question."

"Ok…." Saïx said cautiously.

Smiling evilly Marluxia continued. "Did you get laid?"

"MARLUXIA!" Luxord and Saïx yelled at the same time, although Saïx

"Ok. I was _trying _to be nice, but you assholes couldn't appreciate it. I could have remembered happy for the rest of my pitiful life but NO! You people had to ruin it. Xemnas, stop your damn crying, there was never anything between us. Demyx, I was being nice and you faint. You are all fucking assholes! Thanks for ruining a good thing." Saïx snapped. "and he wanted me to be nice. Ha. He isn't even nice to his own 'friends'. Hey you mood-ruin-ers, I'm leaving. I might, come back happy again. BUT DON'T BET ON IT!" With that Saïx brought up a portal and left.

"I bet 20 munny that he's gonna come back moody as ever." Luxord smiled.

xXx

Leon looked up at the moon. Days in Hollow Bastion weren't very long but that was a good thing. It meant that he didn't have to wait long to see the moon. He smirked slightly as he heard a small 'pop' from behind.

A pair of black-cloaked arms encircled his waist. "I knew you'd be here." He said.

"Of, course, I told you I watch the moon every night." Leon answered. The man rested his chin on Leon's shoulder. "So, how did it go Saïx?"

Saïx gave a hollow laugh. "Well, I tried your 'be nice and they might stop avoiding you' theory and it didn't work. It freaked them out." Leon chuckled half-heartedly.

They stood like that for a while, just watching the full moon. The light lit up the area were they stood. Saïx sighed. "Squall…" Leon grinned slightly. Sometimes it was nice to hear his real name. It proved that he still had a past. That he wasn't just born being a teenager, that he did have a past, he did endure pain, and somehow it made him feel human. He only wished that Saïx could feel it to.

"Yeah?" Leon asked. Turning slightly in Saïx's arms so he could face him.

Saïx looked into the swirling gray-blue gaze of Squall's eyes. They looked so pure and innocent, but he knew better. Squall had witnessed so much pain and sorrow in his life, he didn't pity Squall. He couldn't. Yes he had told Lexaeus that a Nobodies feelings were just memories, but it was more complicated than tha. Yes, he still pitied Squall, but he had witnessed the same pain himself, there was no difference he couldn't pity Squall without being sorry for himself.

"Saïx?" Leon looked slightly concerned.

"No, its ok. Just forget it." Squall glared at him before putting his arms around Saïx's neck and pulling him down for a soft kiss.

After a short while, Squall pulled away and rested his head on Saïx's chest. Smiling, Saïx rested his chin on Squall's head. He wouldn't be able to tell him. He couldn't tell him that he would soon return to darkness. Like all Nobodies were fated to go, couldn't tell him to hope that he would get his heart back because he didn't have the hope himself. Couldn't tell him…anything.

"I know…" Squall said so suddenly, and so quietly. He had some trouble hearing.

"What?" Saïx asked.

"Saïx. I'm not stupid. I know you don't want to give me false hope. I know that you think your going to fade back into darkness. Saïx…I even know what your afraid to tell me." Squall muttered, hugging him tighter.

"Y-you do?" He asked.

"Yes. I remember. I remember seeing a young man just like me, only with brilliant blue hair and golden eyes. It was you. I watched as you disappeared into the dark portal."

Squall made an odd noise. " Saïx, just promise me you wont change. Even after you die."

Saïx smiled. "I cant change, and you know that. We are too much alike."

"Obviously!" Squall said looking at Saïx with an 'You-cant-possibly-be-that-dense' look.

Saïx smiled. A true smile. Not those fake, half-hearted smiles he was giving all day. Squall's eyes turned to a dark blue color and he buried his face into Saïx's black, leather robe.

xXx

"Are you going to do something about this?" Zexion asked, nodding towards the pair that were standing in the moonlight.

"No. Saïx has found his Somebody. He is lucky to have one. Like Roxas is. Let him be."

Xemnas observed them. The shorter brunet looked almost nothing like the slightly taller Nobody. But he knew that their personalities were very much alike.

"Your turning soft Xemnas. That man has to know the truth. He has to know that Saïx will not be able to be with him." Zexion glared at the couple. Not in disgust, but slight jealously.

Xemnas sighed "He already knows Zexion. Let them be." He brought up a portal and disappeared.

"Don't get to comfortable Saïx. This cant last." Zexion muttered before following suit.

XXXXX

A/N- I got bored. And I like the idea of Saïx being Squall/Leon's Nobody. And besides THEIR SOOO CUTE TOGETHER! ''sigh'' People need to make more Squall/Leon and Saïx. This is my second, fic that supports the two. I wish more people would do that….it would male me so very happy. Please Review!


End file.
